


Not Going Anywhere

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Tumblr prompt fics [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Protective Leon (Merlin), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Lancelot, suffering from a serket sting,  wants Leon to go save himself, but the First Knight is having none of it
Relationships: Lancelot & Leon (Merlin)
Series: Tumblr prompt fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554
Kudos: 28





	Not Going Anywhere

"You should go," Lancelot mumbled into the fabric of Leon's pants where his head was supported in his lap. The First Knight made no move to stand up and instead simply brushed his friend's sweat-slick hair back from his forehead. It was the delirium caused by serket sting making him protest the other man's presence rather than any imminent threat to their safety, he knew. The scorpions had retreated for now. However, they were far from being out of danger. Lancelot was only getting worse. "Save yourself."

"We're safe here," Leon tried to reassure him. The man's hands clenched tightly around the edge of the red cloak draped over him. "It's alright."

"No, it's-" Whatever Lance had been intending to say was lost as he arched his back and writhed against another flare of the pain. Serket stings were rumored to be excruciating, and they were certainly living up to the reputation if they could make the usually stoic knight cry out.

"It's okay, it's okay, I've got you," Leon soothed as the fit abated, pulling him a little closer and adjusting the cloak that had fallen off of him. He'd been feverish earlier, but now his skin was clammy and pale.

"Leon,  _ go _ ," Lancelot whined in a desperate voice. "They'll hurt you too."

"I'm not leaving you," he insisted firmly. "No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere."

Those words seemed to finally be enough to break through Lance's delirium-fueled defenses and insistence on suffering alone, and he curled up a little more towards his friend. Leon carefully pulled him up to hold against his chest, tucking his head beneath his chin. Every tremor that wracked his body now ran through both of them. He gritted his teeth when Lancelot cried out and jerked his head up right into his jaw, but said nothing about it and didn't pull away even an inch.

"It's okay," he soothed again, rubbing his back gently and pressing a kiss into his hair. "It's okay. I've got you."

That was how Arthur and the others found them hours later, after Lancelot had finally and mercifully passed out, but still cradled against Leon's chest. He barely stirred as Merlin moved him to treat the sting on his side, but when he did, the First Knight was there to hold him still.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think if you've got the time and energy to leave a comment


End file.
